loonaticsunleashedfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Bunny
' Ace' is an adroit, quick-witted, and action-driven leader who galvanizes his crew for each mission. He is also a very capable martial artist and swordsman. His weapon of choice is a collapsible sword, revealed in the second season to be a Frelengian energy weapon a reference to Friz Freleng) called the Guardian Strike Sword. Before gaining his powers, Ace was a martial arts stunt double working for a movie studio. Ace is a descendant of Bugs Bunny, and wears a yellow uniform. He could be in love with Lexi as Bugs possibly was with Lola in the past. However, they could be biologically related as closely as siblings or as distant as fourth cousins. Whether this is so to any degree, is not revealed. He does appear the most concerned about her and he spends more time with her than the other Loonatics. An example of his concern for Lexi can seen in the episode "It Came from Outer Space". Ace had become slightly distressed after hearing that Lexi had gone on Melvin's offer and he became protective of her upon Melvin insisting he will take Lexi. Both Ace and Lexi lack the buck teeth their ancestors had, though they both lack the whiskers. According to the WB website, Ace enjoys playing with his adversaries before finishing them, like his ancestor. However in cases of someone who possesses abilities to a level where they could be a potential threat to him and his team in dealing with them, he does so less. e.g. Massive, Sypher, Optimatus and Deuce. Ace is also seen in time after time putting his arm around Lexi and comforting her and it always seems to be Lexi and Ace together when getting fired at or hurt. Bio *Name: Ace Bunny *Birthday: 23 April, 1983 *Age: 28 *Gender: Male *Friends: Tech E Coyote (best friend), Alexandra Bunny (through family relationship), Lexi bunny, Danger Duck, Rev Runner. Slam Tasmanian. *Enemies: Sylth Vester, Deuce, Optimatus,(Formerly) *Likes: Hugging, Crime fighting, His sword, Eating carrots, Getting things done. *Dislikes: Duck and his antics, villains, Criminals, Friends that are in danger. *Love interest: None. *Occupation: Martial arts stunt actor (Formerly) Leader of the loonatics and Superhero. Couples *Acexi: For Ace X Lexi *Tace: For Tech X Ace POWERS AND ABILITIES # ENHANCED VISION: Through out the episodes, Ace can changed his blue eyes into Golden eyes, Whenever He's in a fight. This can be the Sign for his Super powers. # AGILITY: He is very fast and Often jump like a Rabbit does. He can be seen in every episode, To do flips or any kind of acrobatic movement. # INTELLIGENCE: Ace is very smart, When coming up a plan. His ideas are the great solution to every danger that he's in. # MARTIAL ARTS: He's a skillful martial artist. Just seen in few episodes that he's gifted. His fighting skills are shown When Fighting his enemies.And knows how to do kung fu. In some episodes He's very capable using high kicks and Other things that are Martial arts related. # GUARDIAN STRIKE SWORD: This is Ace's primary weapon. He often uses it during his missions. He is able to generate powerful charges of any kind power. # LASER VISION: Ace's most powerful superpower is his laserblast from his eyes. He uses it everytime he's in combat and missions. He can use this to knock out of an Enemie's hand and Blast an enemy. Category:Bunnies Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Canon Characters Category:Males